England Lays Down the Law
by deathNspikes
Summary: Sadistic England punishes Colonial America


So these are just going to be a bunch of stories that have nothing to do with each other except the theme. I want America's experience to be totally new each time to really get the full impact of the punishments. Sounds kind of cruel, but that's kind of the point. Also attempting to write the first part of the story to be cutesy was probably the most awkward thing I've ever written so if it sounds weird just bear with me

* * *

It had started out as a beautiful day in England and little America was enjoying it to the fullest. He had been left alone for the day in England's huge house, being an important nation England had important business matters to attend to and obviously couldn't bring the little tyke along. America didn't mind though, he had plenty of fun things to keep him happily occupied right at home. After his amazing day he was anticipating England's arrival soon and was excited to tell him all about his day.

xxxxXXXxxxx

After serving America breakfast England told him he had to leave for the day and that America was going to have to be a good little boy today and stay out of trouble. He had also told him he was to clean up the dishes left over from breakfast. With that gave England gave little America a hug and small kiss on the cheek and popped out the door. As soon as England was gone America was done with eating his breakfast within minutes. He looked out the window and noticed that for once the sun was out and the ground was dry. Immediately he jumped out of his chair and ran towards the backdoor and outside.

There he had a fun lazy day of rolling downhill, leaping in the sweet smelling fields, and finally cloud watching under the great trees. All this made the young colony very tired and he suddenly fell asleep. He was having a peaceful nap until he was suddenly woken up by a drizzle that came from an overhead cloud. Startled he jumped up and realized the whole sky was suddenly turning dark with the ominous churning black and navy clouds. As fast as he could he ran for the house. Just as he made it in the rain stared pouring.

Now America was going to have to find himself a new way pass the day eventfully. Luckily he remembered the gifts that England had brought him from a recent trip of his. He scampered off to his room to retrieve the package. Once he obtained it he ran back with it to the living room and spilled its contents all over the floor. There now lay a spilled package of colorful crayons, a few tubes of paint, along with paintbrushes, and a variety of paper.

America decided he was going to start with the crayons, they seemed easier than the paint to try out. He drew and scribbled in the color for a drawing of him and England smiling and waving on a ship. He really hoped England would finally recognize him as being old enough to go on the exotic trips with him. That way he could pick out his own gifts- not that he was complaining though. He adored the current gift England had gotten him.

That drawing completed he decided to move on to another one of him leaping in the trees with monkeys, a strange and fascinating creature that he heard of from England when he talked about his trips. He had even shown him a few drawings of them.

After a series of scenarios involving America and the exotic wildlife he decided to try out his paints. He slowly and carefully uncapped the first one and lightly squeezed the tube. Out oozed a rich red. He cautiously touched it and smeared the substance on the piece of paper. Seeing how fun it was to work with the medium he quickly decided to open more of the tubes. Pretty soon America had a whole rainbow of colors happening and he discovered he could blend the paints together to make new colors. America happily giggled at this revelation and tried to see how many new colors he could possibly invent.

Shortly he had painted several pictures of whatever popped into his imagination. Along with the paper being painted so was his tunic, hair, face, and pretty much entire body. Not only that he had gotten paint all over the floor. Panicking he ran for a rag to clean it up with. He didn't want to leave a huge mess for England. That however wasn't very easy but he got the job done. After that he went back to creating more masterpieces.

xxxxXXXxxxx

England was walking home when he let out a deep sigh. Today was a particularly annoying day, dealing with all the paperwork and angry people everywhere. It didn't help that it seemed a particular other blond nations mission in life was to make England as irritated as he could. He was looking forward to getting home and relaxing. Hopefully America hadn't gotten into too much mischief today.

England walked in through his front door after unlocking it.

"America!" he called out for his young colony.

"England!" yelled a charging America that happened to be looking like he fell into various vats of dye.

"I missed you!" he said and attempted to wrap his small arms around the elder.

"Careful America! Don't touch me just yet! This is one of my best suits. I can't get it dirty!"

"Aww, ok" he said understandingly.

"Wanna see what I did today?" he asked with wide eyes, wrapping his small fingers around England's and started to drag him off. Having no other choice England allowed himself to be pulled into the living room by the overexcited little colony.

"Look! This is a picture of us! And so is this one. This one is of an ela-elephant. And this one's of… "he continued.

"Lovely dear" he said and ruffled his hair. "How about you gather them up and bring them over while I make some tea" He then walked into the kitchen. That was when he lost it.

"America!" he screamed.

"Yes"

"Why are the dishes not done?!" he demanded.

"Oh, um… I forgot. I'm sorry" he said and lowered his head innocently like he always did when in trouble. This time wasn't going to work though. England flipped out.

"That's it America. I have no choice but to punish your unruly behavior" He grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the kitchen and didn't stop until they came to the giant closet by the front door.

Upon arrival he threw the door open and removed the hangers, some of the coats hanging there, along with ties, scarves and belts.

"Put your arms up America" England said calmly.

Confused the little colony did what he was told and held them up. Instantly England proceeded to loop the ties around his wrists and under his armpits and tie them snugly. When he had a few good knots in he smiled in approval. Then he went to tie the other ends of the ties to the hangers.

America was then hoisted up and hung on the railing in the closet.

"En-England what are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"Shh, hush now" and with that he closed the door, leaving America total darkness.

A terrified little America began to struggle immediately and tug at his hands to attempt to loosen himself.

"England. I'm sacred" he called out from the darkness.

Outside England was smiling in approval. Good. That meant the punishment is working. He knew America was absolutely terrified of the dark and the mysteries that it held.

Immediately Americas' mind went to wander of what could be lurking in the dark. Images of terrifying ghosts race through his mind. He was sure a pair of arms was going to reach out from the back to grab him and drag him away. Tears started to form at his eyes.

"E-England" he sniffled, trying again but got no response.

On the outside England furrowed his brows. "Damn, this kid isn't nearly scared enough" he thought.

He reopened the door. Hopefully America looked at him. "Are you going to take me down?" he asked as he rubbed his shoulder against his slightly moistened cheeks.

"Nope" England replied as America's heart sank. Instead he went to reach for a black scarf and tie it around Americas' eyes.

"Ahh, I can't see!" shouted a panicked America, shaking his head around.

"Now time or a little fun" he thought. "Listen up America. We're going to play a little game. Hangman. You know how it works. We've played it before. Except that this time you're the hangman. So, you're going to try to guess the word I'm thinking of. If you win, I let you go. If you don't you'll stay here overnight. Got it? Good"

Having no other choice America went along with it.

"I-Is it e?" he guessed hesitantly.

"Yes"

"Is it a?"

"Nope. You lose a leg" He grabbed a tie and tightly tied it around under his knee where he was going to lose circulation while causing it to hurt. "Ahh!" America cried out as England tied the tie and pulled hard on the ends.

"Go ahead America"

"Is it I"

"Yes"

"Is it f"

"Afraid not dear. You lose a second leg"

He reached for America's other leg. When he felt England grabbing on and wrapping it he started to kick. "Stop that America" England scowled and gave him a swat on the bottom. He grasped his leg firmly so America couldn't kick him in the face and then tied it tightly around his other knee. America made a low whining noise but said nothing else.

"Is it c?"

"Yes"

"Is it k?"

"Nope" he tied it around his upper arm. America hissed and winced in pain as fresh tears started to gather behind his blindfold.

"Is it j?'

"No again" he took a belt and wrapped it tightly around his thigh, causing for the blood deprived pale flesh to bulge out inside his loose pants.

"Is it t?"

"Nope" He wrapped it America's other thigh, this time pulling it tighter though, making for a few squeaks of pain to escape America's lips.

"Is it d?"

"Yes"

Soon America was covered it belts and ties all over his body. "Would you like to guess the phrase again love?" he asked.

"Is it obedience?"

"Yes, you finally got it. But since it took you so long I'm afraid you'll have to stay here a tad bit longer" With that he slammed the closet door shut. "I'm going out. See you if few hours America" Again with that he shut the front door loudly.

America was left hanging in the closet alone. He had ever felt so scared in his life. He felt his heart starting to race as the knowledge that he was completely alone and stuck hit him hard. He let out a low whimper and his lip quivered slightly. Almost instantly he stared to cry pitifully. If only he didn't have this blindfold on him. At least then he could see the light spilling in through the cracks.

What he didn't know was that England hadn't really gone anywhere except outside the front door. He snuck back in silently through the back and crept soundlessly to the closet. With him he brought a few toys.

America was again imagining what sort of creatures were coming to get him. He whimpered in fear. "No, I have to stay strong" he told himself. He tried to move his body around as his arms were starting to lose proper circulation and feel numb and prickly. He wriggled until he suddenly bumped into something in the closet. A long, thin, wispy scarf fell on him and brushed past him gently. However America couldn't have possibly known it was a scarf. "N-No! Don't t-touch me!" he yelled at the air. "E-England!" Hearing no response from his caretaker he suddenly felt another shudder and terrified cry leave his body.

Pleased at the sad little whimpers emanating from the behind the door England took out his first toy, a backscratcher. He smirked as he gently scarped it along the closet door a few times, making sure to be at a different height and side each time so it seemed the sounds are coming from everywhere.

America panicked. Something was coming to get him. He cried out again. This only encouraged England and this time he made the sounds louder.

Next England proceeded to pound on the walls around the closet everywhere. Terrified America yelped loudly. Then suddenly the bangs were gone.

Then the scratches came back. Accompanied by low whispering and moaning sounds. England had to bite the insides of his cheeks hard to keep from giggling while making the ghostly noises.

"Ghosts!" America yelled and thrashed around, desperate to escape. However that didn't do him much good except cause him to swing around, bumping into objects in the closet.

Then England took a broom and banged it against the walls and door a few times.

America screamed in fear again and cried harder, his hot tears escaping for underneath the crevices of the blindfold and onto his cheeks.

Now England flipped the broom to brush the door while using his fists to simultaneously pound against the door for extra terror for America.

"England! Come back. They're, they're going to eat me!" he sobbed loudly as tears and snot now flowed down his face.

"Time for the finale" thought England. He soundlessly dashed to the kitchen and took out some pots and pans and proceeded to drop the on the floor. He kicked them around on the floor and banged them together.

In the closet America was sure this was the end of him. They were coming to murder him. He continued to sniffle silently as to not draw attention to himself by the monsters.

England had located a pair of heavy boots and put them on. He stomped towards the closet door in them loudly.

"Oh no. I bet they have all sorts of scary weapons for torture" he thought. He struggled fiercely against the ties to get loose but to no avail. He turned his wrists wildly to see if he could possibly slip one out of the knotted mess he was suspended by. However all this accomplished was giving him slight burns from the friction. The footsteps were coming closer and closer. And closer. And Louder. He couldn't take it anymore. "Just go away! Please!" he shouted with a cry.

When England arrived at the door he gave one final low growl and tapped furiously at the door with his knuckles. He knew they were going to be purple tomorrow from the fierce impact on the solid wooden door.

America was never so terrified in his life. Suddenly he felt a warmth growing between his legs. He felt it spread down his thighs and to his ankles. "Oh no" he thought again. Now England was going to find him dead and wet like a little baby. All of this put together at once was too much for little America. Any hope he had left was replaced with humiliation. He sobbed loudly, his body shaking by now, both from his deep cries and from being suspended for so long.

England took this opportunity to escape through the back. A few minutes later the front door opened loudly.

"America!" He shouts out cheerfully and walks over to the closet and swings the door open with a big smile. There he found a terrified little America. He untied his blindfold and took him down from the hangers. England then undid his knots on his wrists and armpits, along with the ties and belts ones from hangman on the rest of his body.

"My, my America. What has happened to you?" he asked rhetorically as he took in his image.

America with a red blotchy face, covered in tears and snot, spread all over his face. His hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead and out everywhere else. He reached for his handkerchief to clean off his face. Then he noticed another little problem that had to be cleaned.

"Well, it appears you also need some new pants America" he said motioning to the soaked garments. America consciously pulled at his tunic to cover the mess. England actually felt sorry for him. He never thought he would scare the child so bad and to this point.

"Well, let's go clean you off" he said and led him to the bathroom where he prepared him a tub full of warm bathwater with bubbles. He washed away at his sweaty hair that was covered in paint too, along with his paint covered body.

After bathing America and getting him some new clothes England carried him down to dinner. They ate in silence.

"Now remember America, if you don't want the ghosts to get you again do the dishes as I have asked you"

America has never skipped doing them since.


End file.
